


【授权翻译】光环

by ayarainheart



Series: The Marshland - 中文翻译 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO世界观, Alpha Dean, Beta Daniel, F/M, Gen, M/M, Omega Castiel, 安乐死/辅助自杀, 平行世界 – 童话, 慢性疾病, 抚养孩子, 鬼火
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 是时候说再见了。本篇配乐：Jean Sibelius:Valse Triste, Op.44 No.1





	【授权翻译】光环

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/gifts).
  * A translation of [Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421136) by [ShippersList](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippersList/pseuds/ShippersList). 

> Many thanks to ShippersList for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!
> 
> **原作者注：**  
这篇涉及晚期慢性疾病和辅助自杀的念头，所以才定为M级。如果你对这些内容感到不适，请仔细斟酌是否要继续阅读。
> 
> **译者注：**  
本篇虽有MCD的警告，但是这个结局对于Dean和Cas来说是圆满的。当然，就如原作者所说，如果你对警告或者Tag里的内容感到不适，读之前还请好好考虑一下。  
另外，稍微说明下，为了区分Daniel和他的孩子们对Dean以及Cas的称呼，本篇中，“爸爸”和“爷爷”指的是Dean，“父亲”和“祖父”指的是Cas。  
本篇全程Daniel视角。

现在是十月初，空气已经变得清冷起来。夜晚，霜冻覆在地面上，草地和小池塘盖上了薄薄的一层冰，直到太阳升起才消失。这提示着终结，提示着年老体弱者对死亡的挣扎。

他的车灯划破了黑暗，不曾停歇地驶向那片灯光。他也许本该在那片孤单的灯光中感到害怕，但Daniel从未害怕过黑暗。黑暗只是亮光的缺席，某些隐藏的东西，正等待着。在时机成熟的时候，黑暗中的东西便会显露出来。用火把或者手电筒照向它们，其实并没有什么好处。等待才是更好的方式。

也许，这就是为什么Daniel这么喜欢他这份CPS顾问的工作。曾有人质疑他对工作的选择，但他并不介意。他想要变得不同，而青少年往往是人群中容易被忽视的一部分。他的耐心，加上他的心理素质，帮助他度过了几次艰难的冲突。

车里非常安静。Sandra正坐在他身边的座椅上，把他的外套当作毯子盖在身上。车后座里，Rob和Maya呼呼大睡着，他们的手握在一起，小脑袋相互靠着对方。Daniel露出了慈爱的微笑。这对双胞胎活在他们自己的世界里，有着他们自己的语言和恶作剧的方式。在五岁的时候，他们终于能够更多地和“外人”——他们就是这么称呼除了彼此之外的其他人——进行交流了，只是他们很少这么做。Samuel坐直了身体，望着窗外。

Daniel用他的精神力轻轻地碰了碰那对双胞胎。他们平静、舒适地熟睡着。Samuel的意识蹭了蹭他的，他通过镜子对上了大儿子的眼睛。

“还有一段路程，”Daniel轻声说道，以免吵醒他的伴侣。“你应该睡一会儿。”

Samuel把脑袋从车窗处转了回来。“我睡不着。”

他们沉默地前进着。Daniel能感觉到他的儿子正在思考着什么，但他也知道，Samuel只有在他愿意的时候，才会开口。

“等我们到了那里之后，爷爷还活着吗？”Samuel终于问道。

**啊，当然。**“他还在。”他温柔地说道。“他答应过，记得吗？”

Samuel点点头，然后把脑袋靠向了后方。

在许多方面，Samuel都让Daniel想起了他的父亲。爸爸一直是个大傻瓜，即便是在最为黑暗的时刻，他那随和而容易相信他人的特性也会闪闪发光。但是，父亲总是不太一样——当然，因为某些显而易见的原因。但是Daniel怀疑过，如果父亲是个普通的人类，他或许也不会（像爸爸那样）站出来。Samuel 同样也有坚强的意志和专注于某件事的能力，并且他还继承了祖父的蓝眼睛。

所以，对于Samuel继承了他的能力，Daniel基本没有感到意外。

作为一个八岁的孩子，Samuel出人意料地敏锐。继Daniel之后，他是第一个注意到爸爸身上有什么不对劲的，但他并没有告诉Daniel他的疑虑。相反的，他独自一人思考了一下，想要弄明白该怎么办。Daniel花了很长时间才意识到，他儿子相当地害怕，并且不知道要怎么办。他简单地和Sandra谈了下要如何引入这个话题，然后尽其所能地向他儿子解释了这个情况。之后，Samuel的恐惧并没有真正消失，它们变成了其他的东西。现在，Samuel开始害怕，他们无法及时抵达。

等他们终于达到目的地，早已过了午夜时分。当Daniel看到那些像着陆灯一样摆放的提灯时，他露出了笑容。相信爸爸依然喜欢指挥着他。

他停好了车，解开安全带，轻轻地推了推他的伴侣，唤醒了她。

“Sandra？我们到了。Samuel醒着，但双胞胎依然在熟睡。我需要你的帮助，抱着他们或者帮我拿包都行。”

他的伴侣皱了皱鼻子，眨眨眼。“闻起来真滑稽。”她说道，声音因为睡眠而显得嘶哑。

“这是沼泽的气味。”

“再告诉我一遍，你爸爸到底为什么在这里造了间房子？”

他露齿而笑。“说来话长。但是，我想我们很快就能听到这个故事。”

***

几年前，爸爸就注意到了颤抖的症状。起初，他以为那只是疲惫。这个理由并不牵强：爸爸经常工作到近乎累瘫，比如在车库忙碌一整天，或者在休息时间修整房屋。

所以，当他的左手开始发抖时，爸爸真的没怎么多想。他曾尝试多休息，并且好好吃饭，他甚至还减少了他的工作量——哪怕只是一点点。颤抖的症状来了又走，有时候有，有时候没有。爸爸没有提起过它——他就是这么个顽固的老头——所以等Daniel发现后，症状已经发展得比较严重了。Daniel哀求过，也威胁过，甚至亲自拽着爸爸去看医生，并答应在看完医生后奖励他一个汉堡。

但他并没有兑现诺言。相反地，他选择了给Sam叔叔打电话。

爸爸气坏了。他想要隐藏和否认一切，假装一切都和以前一样。他不想要任何人的怜悯；他不想看到那些Sam叔叔会拿出来摆在他眼前的学术论文；他不想参与实验治疗。不是说，爸爸想要抗拒治疗。恰恰相反的是，他听取了医生的意见，接受了书面信息，并就他即将面临的挑战适当地提出了问题——主要是为了在他还有能力的时候，可以把房屋升级一下。

爸爸想要**活着**，而不是就这么消失。

即便如此，Daniel还是能够预见到，将会发生的事情。

***

屋子里很安静，但Daniel毫不怀疑：无论在这附近待着的是谁——比如说，住在几英里外的人家——也一定会被他的小家庭抵达门口时发出的声音吵醒。双胞胎刚刚把彼此交握的双手分开，就开始发出嘶嘶的声音。从他们发出的哀嚎声来看，Daniel相当确定，他的孩子在某种程度上，和报丧女妖颇有渊源。

他打开门，向门里探出了脑袋。“爸爸？”

他听到沙发那儿传来了一声轻轻的、干巴巴的笑声。“你的小崽子们动静还真不小啊。”

“爷爷！”Samuel尖叫起来，把Daniel推到一边，跑向了沙发。

“哟，你好——唔哦，”问候的话语变成了一声略显痛苦的咕哝，“抱歉，孩子，我的身体有点僵硬，所以只能由你来拥抱我了。”

这句话听起来结结巴巴，含糊不清。Daniel愣了一秒，来收拾自己的情绪。Sandra伸手覆上了他的脸颊，他闭上眼，贴向了对方的手心。随后，他深深地吸了一口气，睁开了眼睛，对着他的伴侣露出了感激的微笑。

“好了，我们进屋吧！”

房子看起来和以前差不多，也许有点破旧，加上边缘磨损——就和爸爸一样，Daniel想着。爸爸斩钉截铁地拒绝在家里使用现代技术，声称他不需要这些技术，而且，无论如何，最终都会导致他们使用太多的电。Daniel一直怀疑，爸爸的选择是和父亲有关——爸爸想要让一切尽可能地贴近自然，以保持父亲来访时感觉舒适。这间房屋总是更像一个巢，而不是一间屋子。小屋几乎没有产生变化，Daniel默不作声地沉浸在这份喜悦中。

他知道邓斯缪尔的居民在照顾爸爸，每周都至少会有人路过探望他一次：清理房屋，准备食物，检查爸爸的药品，帮他洗澡，更换床单。其中的最后两件事让爸爸感到尴尬不已，让他感觉自己就像个年老的负担。负责帮他洗澡的人，一直是Kate——这起到不少作用。数年来，爸爸和Kate之间建立了某种深厚而温暖的友谊。

很多年前，Daniel向爸爸询问了那两人背后的故事。爸爸耸耸肩，喝了一口咖啡，然后望着窗外。

“她经历过家暴。”他平静地说道，“而我是一个已经有伴侣的Alpha。我猜，这让她感到了安全。”

Daniel没有再询问过。无论如何，这都不关他的事。

Daniel摇摇头，把注意力集中在当下，然后把包拿到了他原来的房间。床没有被收拾过，不过他几下就熟练地收拾好了它。他们替孩子们准备了睡袋（或者说，是给双胞胎准备了睡袋，考虑到他们一定会选择睡在一起），意味着床上只需要一层床单。Sandra会和Samuel一起睡在地板上的备用床垫上，而Daniel要么睡在沙发上，要么睡在爸爸的房间里——取决于爸爸的状态。

在Daniel收拾房间的时候，Sandra给双胞胎吃了点简单的晚饭。然后他们无视了两个小家伙抗议说：“我们还不困，真的不困，爸爸~~”，就把双胞胎塞进了睡袋里。

“Samuel在哪儿？”他问道，一边给了对方一个表示安慰的拥抱，然后转身走向客厅。

“还趴在Dean的身上。”Sandra翻了个白眼。“他一句话都没说，就**挂在**他身上，就好像他想要和他融为一体，或者之类的。”

Daniel点点头。“这样的话，差不多能确定，我们做出了正确的选择。”

Sandra将他拥得更紧。“我还是不太确定，”她叹了口气。“我是说——我知道，你知道将要发生些什么，但是——我从没见过他，并且——他，他不是——”

“他不是人类，”Daniel温柔地补充道。“父亲是永远都不会做出任何伤害我们的事情的。”

Sandra贴着他的衬衫咕哝了某些话。

“什么？”

“我说：他不会伤害你或者孩子们。你们和他有血缘关系。而我没有。”

Daniel深深地吸了一口气。他们已经数次谈论过这件事了，而它总是、**总是**会以相同的争执作为结束：Sandra没有血缘关系，所以他父亲可能会伤害她。无论Daniel多么努力地解释，他的父亲是不会伤害她的，因为她是他的伴侣，她就是顽固地拒绝相信他。之前，这没什么要紧，因为他们家距离沼泽相当地远。而现在，事实上，他们就在沼泽**这里**……

“我不知道我还能对你说些什么。”他说道。“事实是，我父亲确实不是人类。但是，你是他家庭的一部分，这也是事实。而他不会伤害他的家人。即便是在拥有充分理由的时候，他也没有伤害过任何家人。”

她眯起了眼睛。“比如？”

“在他决定留下爸爸的性命并且生下我的时候，他们抛弃了他。”Daniel温柔地说着。当她开口想要问更多问题的时候，他摇了摇头。“不，这不是一个适合在此刻进行讲述的故事。另外，我饿了。”

他想在睡觉前去厨房准备点小吃，但是，Sandra扬起一侧眉毛，然后把他推向了沙发的方向。Samuel，事实上——躺在他爷爷的身上睡着了。即便爸爸什么都没有说，可Daniel知道，这个姿势对他来说相当痛苦。

“嘿，”Daniel轻轻地晃了晃Samuel。“不如你去拿点吃的，然后上床睡觉？我会替你照顾爷爷的。”

他儿子用迷迷糊糊的眼神打量着他。“你保证？”

“我发誓。”Daniel郑重地回答道。“现在，快去吧。妈妈在给你准备晚饭。”

Samuel在爷爷的脸颊上亲了一下，然后向着Sandra走去。Daniel用意识碰了碰Samuel的意识，欣慰地发现他很平静。他收拾好自己的情绪，把注意力转到了爸爸身上。

“你今天吃过东西吗？”

“吃过，喝了点汤。”

“其他呢？”

“没有。”爸爸叹了口气。“在我点完提灯后，我不得不躺下休息，然后就再也起不来了。”他的声音低沉、嘶哑，发出生硬的音节和模糊不清的单词，一切都深深地令人感到沮丧。

“所以，僵硬变得越来越严重了？”

“明显是。”爸爸不耐烦地说道。

“好吧。”Daniel温和地回应道。“你想让我帮助你坐起来吗？”

“不用。”那近乎是一声咆哮。

**_行吧_**。“你**需要**我帮助你坐起来吗？”

“是的。”这就是一声咆哮了。

Daniel弯下腰，帮助爸爸坐起身，就像医生指示的那样，引导他以解剖学的正确轨迹坐起来。爸爸的动作明显要比以前僵硬很多，但Daniel并不确定，这是他的症状恶化了，还是因为他一直躺在沙发上。有那么一瞬间，Daniel无法自控地盯着那双剧烈颤抖的手。等他终于把视线转到爸爸脸上，他意识到自己犯了个严重的错误。他涨红了脸，羞愧地扭过了头。

“爸爸——”

“把我的药给我，Daniel，谢谢。”

Daniel叹了口气，站起身，去厨房取来爸爸那些额外的药片——就是为了这样的颤抖症状准备的。Sandra和Samuel坐在桌子旁，孩子咀嚼着他的三明治，已经快要睡着了；Sandra正温柔地抚摸着他的头发。Daniel从角落的柜子里拿出了药品，倒出一片药片，再倒了一杯橘子汁，然后走回到爸爸身边。他没有对颤抖症状发表任何意见，只是把手覆上了爸爸的手，然后帮助他合着果汁把药片一起吞了下去。

“我受够这些了。”爸爸安静地叹了口气，靠在了他的肩头上。

“我知道，爸爸。”

***

出于某种原因，帕金森在Alpha男性身上发展得最为严重。这在整个人群中都很常见，但Alpha男性更容易产生剧烈的进展。这种病可以治疗，但是无法被治愈或者终止。

就和爸爸预期的一样，Sam叔叔埋头开始研究要如何治愈他的哥哥。他和Jess结为伴侣已经几十年了，有5个孩子，和若干孙辈们，他还是一家著名的律师事务所的主要股东——这些都无关紧要。他永远都是他的弟弟，他哥哥正在缓慢死去的现实，简直让他无法呼吸。

爸爸不情不愿地答应尝试一些正在进行试验的药物——如果他可以在家服用它们的话。有一段时间里，药物成功延迟了病情的进展。但是，症状还是缓慢而稳定地发展着。对此，他们无能为力。

在确诊的一年后，爸爸和Sam叔叔在治疗上发生了激烈的争执。Sam叔叔试图强迫爸爸去一家医学研究中心参加某种到目前为止发展得最好的基因治疗。争执渐渐演变为大吼大叫。但是，最终，爸爸沉默了下来，一言不发，以颤抖的动作挂断了电话，就像是被细细的、磨损的绳子操纵着的木偶。Daniel从没见过爸爸变成那副模样，他强烈希望他不会第二次看到他这副样子。爸爸看起来，就像是内心的某种东西破碎了。

Daniel花了三个月才了解到真相。而等他知道当时发生了什么之后，他变得勃然大怒。

“你到底在想什么，Sam叔叔？”

**_“哦，你别这么说，你怎么也这样。”_**电话里，Sam叔叔的声音听起来很疲惫。他甚至都没尝试假装不知道Daniel在说什么。

“你说父亲是爸爸想象出来的。你怎么可以这样？”

** _“_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _——”_ **

“不，你听我说完，Sam叔叔。你他妈的怎么可以对爸爸说那样的话，对**你的亲哥哥**说那样的话？在过了这么久之后，偏偏在**这个时候**对他说？你他妈的到底在想什么！”

** _“他连考虑一下那个治疗都不愿意。他就是在等死，我不能让他这么做！”_ **

“这不由你决定，”Daniel低吼起来。“他还没奄奄一息到那种程度。他依然可以自己做决定。”

Sam叔叔叹了口气。**_“_****_Daniel_****_，听着——”_**

“不，你听着，”他打断了对方。“这不是你的战斗。爸爸有权做出自己的决定，并且，无论他的决定是什么，我都会支持他。”

** _“但这是个愚蠢的决定，并且——”_ **

“你不是他的直系亲属。”Daniel冷静地说道，施展了不怎么友好的手段。

**_“什么？”_**不知为何，Sam叔叔的声音突然听起来非常年轻。

“你不是他的直系亲属，”他重复道。“你没有资格决定。再见，Sam叔叔。”他带着沉重的心情挂断了电话，知道有些事情已经永远改变了。

***

自从爸爸的病情开始恶化后，Daniel总是睡得很轻。这趟旅途也毫不意外：一旦咕哝声和嘶哑的吼叫声开始后，他瞬间就醒了过来，钻出了被窝。然而，对于爸爸卧室里的场面，他完全没有做好准备。

“为什么你在这里？”爸爸僵硬地坐在床上，盯着墙壁。他的头发乱糟糟的，毯子裹在身上。

Daniel张开嘴，试图说些什么，但爸爸又继续说了下去，打断了他。

“我没邀请你过来！Daniel、他的伴侣、还有他的孩子们，是我的家人。很久以前你就清楚地表明了立场，Sam。”

Daniel瞬间闭上了嘴。**_该死。_**

“是啊，是啊。你很担心，我知道的。但是，你有没有想过要问我，**我**想要什么？”

Daniel强迫自己的呼吸平稳下来。

“我**知道**你是在最大程度为了我好，Sam。但你他妈的怎么可以认为，否认我的伴侣是为了我好呢？你怎么可以声称，他是我想象出来的，一年又一年又一年地想象我们结为了伴侣？你知不知道，到目前为止，他已经来找过我38次了？他妈的38次，伙计。在这些时间里，他有37次对着我露出了他的脖子。”Dean惊讶地摇摇头，动作有些急促。“他选择了我，Sam。37次，他都选择了**我**。”

面对爸爸声音里原始的情感，Daniel飞快地眨了眨眼。

“所以，你别他妈的质疑他的存在。”

一时间，房间里陷入了沉默。然后，爸爸就像是突然泄了气。

“你在和谁说话？”Daniel轻声问道。

爸爸不以为然地说道。“Sam。”

“你知道他并不在这里，对不对？”他保持着声音轻柔。

爸爸愣住了，然后把脑袋稍稍转向了门口。“知道。”

Daniel点点头。“好的。”那很好——至少爸爸还可以分辨现实和幻觉。他慢慢地靠近了床边，坐在爸爸身侧，握住了爸爸的手。

“多久了？”

“从夏天开始。”

Daniel缓慢地点了几下头。“那是——”

“在我开始计划这个的时候。”爸爸替他说出了他想说的话。

Daniel再次点点头。“好吧。”

他们久久地坐在黑暗的卧室里，一言不发，两人都陷入了沉思。

“我想，你应该给他打电话。”

“Daniel——”

“不，我是认真的，爸爸。他每个星期都会给我打电话，来询问你的近况。他告诉我一些关于你的小故事：你以前总是在Baby里放音乐；你们总因为哪个牌子的香肠更好吃而争吵；你总是会确保他没事，尽管他不是真的没事。他想要道别，但他不能通过我来向你道别。事实上——”Daniel站了起来，“——我们现在就给他打电话。”

“什么？”

“没错，他那里已经是早上了，所以我们现在就打电话。”

他去客厅拿来了手机，在走回爸爸卧室的途中播下了号码。铃声只响了一次就接通了。

** _“_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _？一切还好吗？_ ** ** _Dean_ ** ** _他——”_ **

“爸爸很好，Sam叔叔。事实上，他想和你说话。稍等一下，我开免提。”

“Daniel，看在见鬼的份上！你在干什么？”爸爸低声嘶吼着，但Daniel假装没有听到。

“好了，免提开好了！”

一阵短暂而尴尬的沉默后，手机里传来一声犹豫的：**_“_****_Dean_****_？”_**

“是我。”

**_“哦上帝啊，真的是你！”_**他的声音听起来有点哽咽。**_“你还好吗？”_**

“一直在抖。”爸爸尖刻地回答道，然后突然愣住了，转过头用惊慌的眼神看着Daniel。

电话的另一端，Sam爆发出一阵含着泪水的笑声。**_“哦去你的，_****_Dean_****_。来自帕金森的玩笑？你是认真的吗？”_**

爸爸放松了下来，露出了微笑。“男人总是需要尝试的，贱人。”

** _“那你就继续尝试，混球。你的笑话一直很糟糕。”_ **

“去你的！我很幽默的！”

Daniel笑了。他对着爸爸挥挥手，用嘴型比划了一句“我在外面待着”，等到表示确认的点头后，便走出了卧室。他来到厨房，用开水煮了甘菊茶。在等茶泡开的时候，他翻了翻橱柜，寻找温和的镇定剂来帮助爸爸入睡。

在他差不多把茶喝完的时候，他听到爸爸呼唤了他的名字。他端起爸爸的那杯茶，还有镇定剂，走向了卧室。

“Sam也想和你聊聊。”爸爸又开始发抖了，但是原本紧张的气氛不见了，并且，先不说他发红的眼圈，他看起来很满足。

“当然。不过，首先，你的药片。”

爸爸皱起了眉头。“我不需要——”

“不，你需要。乖点，快吃了它。”

他帮助爸爸吞下了药片，喝下了温热的茶，然后帮他盖好了被子。

“试着睡一会儿，好吗？如果你需要我的话，我就在外面。”他拿起手机，关掉免提后，走出了卧室。

“抱歉让你久等了。”

** _“没事的。听你说话，感觉也很好。”_ **

Daniel哼哼着。“‘很好’通常不是第一个出现在脑海里的。”

**_“不，你知道我指的是什么意思。”_**他顿了顿。**_“他到底怎么样？”_**

“情况在恶化。”Daniel叹了口气。“他比以前要僵硬很多，他基本很难做到一个人起床，他发抖得非常严重，几乎都没法吃东西。他变得易怒。还有，他开始出现幻觉了。”

** _“该死。”_ **

“我想，他没有告诉你这个？”

** _“没有。这太糟糕了。”_ **

“是啊。我本来也不知道的。但是我撞见他在和你吵架。至少，他能意识到他产生了幻觉。”

** _“什么——我们在吵什么？”_ **

“关于父亲的事。”

** _“啊。好吧……”_ **

Daniel揉了揉脸。“是啊。”

**_“所以，现在要怎样？”_**在片刻的沉默后，Sam叔叔问道。

“爸爸有没有告诉过你，为什么我们会在这里？”Daniel小心翼翼地问道。

** _“呃，没有。我们大致地聊了聊孩子们、孙子们，还有退休的乐趣。怎么了？”_ **

Daniel没有回答，忙着思考要如何开口。

** _“_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _？发生什么了？需要我到场吗？如果你需要我的话，我明天就能来。”_ **

“不，不。不用过来。如果爸爸没有叫你过来，那他就不希望你在这里。”

** _“不希望我在那里？为了什么？”_ **

Daniel皱着眉头，等着叔叔把事情理顺。

** _“_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _，他是打算要自杀吗？”_ **

他叹了口气。“不。他要让父亲来帮忙。”

***

在爸爸看了他的病情发展后，他拒绝再看一遍。他直截了当地表明，他不需要记录他不断恶化的情况，去你大爷一万遍，在情况改变的时候，他自己就能很好地分辨出来。而在Daniel看了那些信息后，他并没有责怪爸爸。因为，说实话？那简直令人抑郁到无法呼吸。

随着时间的推移，控制运动和协调的神经元的故障和死亡，将使人无法正常控制他们的动作。而当爸爸想到这些的时候，最初的症状（颤抖，运动迟缓，僵硬，和姿势不稳定）已经出现了。爸爸尽其所能地不把这些症状当回事儿，因为比起任何其他事情，他都要更加担心自己会变得脆弱、会依赖他人。只要药效令人满意，他就继续工作，继续锻炼，继续规划房子里需要的装修，好让他能够继续独自生活。

这件事，事实上，就是主治医生最大的顾虑。爸爸独自一人居住——虽然有伴侣，但情况有点特殊。他在世的亲戚们也都住得太远，无法在可能发生的紧急情况下提供帮助。Sam曾提出搬进来和爸爸一起住，而那次讨论的结果是介于“这很好笑吗？”和“我们需要叫警察吗？”之间。总之不怎么好。Daniel和Sandra对此进行了一次时间相当长的谈话。结果，出乎意料的是，爸爸和邓斯缪尔的居民们做出了决定。一群人数不多、但（不可否认）非常有效的志愿者们被聚集了起来。而爸爸，再一次，被邓斯缪尔的居民们对他展现的关爱弄得哑口无言。

当爸爸在夏天的时候给他打电话，告诉他，他做了决定之后，Daniel并没有感到惊讶。爸爸永远都不会让自己屈服在全天候护理、无法控制自己的身体或是思维、等待缓慢死去——多半会死于吸入性肺炎。Daniel曾怀疑，父亲是爸爸做出决定的主要原因。他后来才知道，幻觉的产生，便是他的最后一根稻草。

**_“我拒绝，我他妈的拒绝，_****_Daniel_****_。”_**爸爸在电话里语无伦次地说着。**_“我不会让自己变成见鬼的素食主义者，躺在床上，穿着尿布，看着虫子在墙上爬来爬去，一边等着护士过来帮我翻身。”_**

“但是，爸爸，或许在很长的一段时间里，这都不会发生。”

** _“是啊，也许在这发生之前，我就因为吸入性肺炎死掉了。因为，一旦我的喉咙变得不听使唤，我就会开始吸入食物。”_ **

“爸爸——”

**_“我现在甚至都没法勃起了。”_**爸爸低声咕哝着。

“什么？”Daniel强烈地希望自己是听错了。但是，他没有听错。

** _“你听到我说的了。你父亲的上一次发情期，我差点就没撑过去。我已经没法再这么做了，现在这个状态，我做不到。”_ **

“好吧。”他慢悠悠地回答道。“你的计划是什么。”

爸爸深深地吸了一口气。**_“我准备让你父亲把我带走。”_**

一瞬间，Daniel突然一句话都说不出来。“合情合理。”他终于说道。

说真的，这相当有意义。最初，爸爸和父亲相遇在沼泽。父亲把爸爸引诱到沼泽，本来是打算吃掉他的。但是，命运有别的想法。最终，他们结为了伴侣，成为了孩子们的长辈。自从那个十月之后，他们就一直属于彼此。爸爸让父亲带走他的生命，将会结束这个循环。

但这并没有让事情变得容易接受。

**_“你真的这么想吗？”_**爸爸的声音在颤抖，带着一丝欣慰。

“是啊，我真的这么想。”他叹了口气。“但是，爸爸，我不得不说实话。无论我有多么相信、这对你来说是唯一的出路，是正确的出路，它依然让我伤心得要死。”

** _“我知道。”_ **

他们沉默了一会儿。然后，爸爸清了清嗓子。

** _“我希望你能在这里，在——我是说，我想让你的妻子和孩子见见他。”_ **

Daniel目瞪口呆地对着电话。

** _“_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _？”_ **

“在，我还在。我——好吧，我没做过这样的设想。”

** _“我终于能让你闭嘴了，对不对？”_ **

“哦，闭嘴吧，老头。是啊，我们会过去的。我需要和Sandra还有孩子们谈谈，让他们做点准备。但是我们会去的。”他咬着嘴唇。“要不要叫——”

** _“不。”_ **

Daniel叹了口气。在那次关于父亲的激烈争吵后，爸爸就没有和Sam叔叔说过话。可是，Daniel曾希望，他们会很快和好。所以，他没有强迫爸爸，也没告诉他，Sam叔叔每个星期都会给他打电话。Sam叔叔因为太顽固而不愿意做第一个开口的那个人，可他依然爱着自己的哥哥，没有办法不去关心他。

***

微弱的阳光洒在他身上，代表着早晨的来临。夜晚的事件让他感觉有如严重的宿醉，但他只顾得上想象爸爸会是什么样的感受。双胞胎已经起床了，他们喋喋不休的交谈声从厨房里传来。他叹了口气，抹了把脸，从沙发上坐起身。

“漫长的一夜？”Sandra问道，递给他一杯咖啡。

Daniel气呼呼地摇了摇头，接过杯子。“爸爸还在睡觉吗？”

“是的。Samuel刚才去看他了，但他还没有回来。估计他又趴在他身上睡着了。”

Daniel露齿而笑，喝了一口咖啡。

自从他们第一次相见，Samuel就和爸爸产生了某种特殊的联系。爸爸第一次把他抱在怀里的时候，孩子只有四个月。Samuel伸出手，覆上了爷爷的脸颊，一眨不眨地盯着他，直到他睡着。爸爸一时说不出话来，久久地把孩子抱在怀里，就好像他是世间最珍贵的事物。从那之后，每次他们见面，Samuel都会立刻爬过去、踉踉跄跄地冲过去、直到最后他能够跑向爷爷，爬上他的大腿，一直待在那儿，待到他们离开为止。

这一次，离开将会变得异常艰难。

Daniel几口喝完了咖啡，但依然捧着杯子，像是需要手里有什么东西来分散他的注意力。

“爸爸出现幻觉了。”他无视了Sandra轻轻的抽气声。“他知道自己产生了幻觉。他依然能够分辨什么是现实，什么是幻觉。”那句没能说出口的**_“至少现在是这样”_**悬在两人当中。“昨晚我醒来的时候，发现爸爸在和幻觉中的Sam说话。之后，我让他和Sam叔叔打了电话。真正的Sam叔叔。”

“他们聊得怎么样？”

“我猜，应该是挺好的。”他揉了揉脸。“我不在房间里，但他没有大吼大叫。我给了他些温和的镇定剂，然后替他盖好了被子。随后和Sam叔叔聊了几句。”

“镇定剂？哦，也许那就是为什么他还在睡觉。”

Daniel耸耸肩。“是啊，镇定剂还有那个电话。他们已经很久、很久没有联系了。”他站起身，伸着懒腰，听到关节发出的“咔咔”声，不禁皱起了眉。“我老了，不能再睡沙发了。”他喃喃着。

Sandra翻了个白眼。“你才42岁，根本不算老。快去厨房，两个小怪兽正在那里等你。”

他对着她敬了个礼，看到她的表情后，咧嘴一笑，然后走进厨房，看看他的孩子们。双胞胎充分利用了他们没被看管的时间，在桌子上精心制造了一片混乱。果汁盒、麦片碗和削皮刀之间发生了一场史诗般的战斗，而米粉似乎不知道自己该站在哪一边。他叹了口气，开始收拾残局，无视了两个小家伙的大声抗议。

“好了，你们两个小恶魔，赶紧走开。把衣服穿上，我们要出门。”

双胞胎无精打采地走开了，用他们自己的语言大声抱怨着，并且在冲向Daniel旧卧室的路上故意撞上了Samuel。Daniel瞥了一眼他的大儿子，问也没问，就给他做了早餐。等孩子吃完早餐，正在喝最后一口橘子汁的时候，Daniel歪过了脑袋。

“爷爷怎么样了？”

Samuel皱着眉，和往常一样，思考着要怎么回答。“好点了，我觉得。他变得轻了点，没有昨天那么混乱了。”

Daniel点点头。“很好。我想，我们准备出去走一走。你想一起来吗？”

“我们可以带上爷爷吗？”

“如果他愿意的话。他昨晚几乎没怎么睡，所以他可能很累，走不动。”

Samuel抿起嘴唇，平静地看着Daniel。“我想，这也许对他有好处。这样能让那些灰色散去，就会有更多的空间留给天空。”

Daniel眨眨眼。他一直知道Samuel的能力和他自己的不太一样——更倾向于共情，而不是心灵感应。但是，每次这孩子描述他在别人身上看到的东西时，总是让Daniel说不出话。不过，他没有办法否认，那些描述通常都相当精准。

“好吧，”他说道。“他也该吃药了，所以我会把药拿给他，然后问他愿不愿意和我们一起出门。你说的没错，这也许对他有好处。”他笑了笑。

他花了点时间才帮爸爸下了床，帮助他吃饭，还有去厕所方便。看到他的爸爸正在变成一位僵硬、动作缓慢的老人，Daniel感到心痛不已。他收拾好自己的表情，因为他知道——比起感到脆弱、无助，爸爸更讨厌的，便是被人同情。

散步的距离并不远，只是走到碎石路（几十年来，这片沼泽依然是一片荒芜之地），然后再走回来。他们时不时停下来喘口气，偶尔把双胞胎从沟里、沼泽里捞出来，或是树上赶下来。在他们回去之前，Daniel闭上眼，深深地吸了一口气，感受着这包围着他的熟悉气息。他任由自己的意识向外扩展，然后，毫不意外地碰到了某种他时时会想念的东西。他沉浸在这舒适的温暖中，某个念头开始在他脑海里形成。

“爸爸？你在发光。”Samuel站在他身边，平静地说道。

他看着他的孩子，笑了笑，伸出了手。“到这里来。闭上眼睛，扩散你的意识。别害怕，他知道你是谁。”

Samuel眨眨眼，犹豫地闭上眼睛。但是在他扩散意识的那一瞬间，Daniel就感觉到了。有那么一会儿，一切都很宁静；随后，Samuel呼出一口气，倒在了他身上。他抱起孩子，这位瘦小的八岁小朋友紧紧地抱住了他。

“你还好吗？”

Samuel微微发抖，但还是贴着他的肩膀点了点头。“他好亮，爸爸。好亮！”

他笑了。“他这么亮，是因为——他很高兴看到我们终于来了。来吧，我们回家。”

Daniel把孩子放了下来，走过去帮爸爸从他坐着的树桩上站起来。他用胳膊勾住爸爸的胳膊，然后开始慢慢走回小屋。

隔了一会儿后，Daniel说道：“父亲知道我们在这里。”他犹豫了一下，“我向他介绍了Samuel。”

爸爸停下了脚步，严厉地盯着他。“他还好吗？”

“有一点害怕，但除此之外，都很好。我想，如果能在和父亲面对面见面之前，让他先和父亲接触一下，事情会变得容易得多。而且，我可以感觉到，父亲非常高兴。”

“是啊，我猜也是。”爸爸哼哼着，嘴角却浮起了温柔的微笑。

回去的路途，花了更长的时间。大都是因为爸爸开始累了；不过，另一部分原因是，双胞胎决定在倒下的树后面建一座堡垒，并试图在草皮下面挖洞，来逃避回家。Sandra最终只能通过威胁不给他们吃甜点派，才勉强让他们挪动脚步。一听到“派”这个字眼，爸爸立刻就来了兴趣。

“我们有派？那你们留在这里吧，小淘气鬼们，这样就有更多的派可以分给我！”爸爸大喊着。“我要和你们决斗！你们永远也别想从我这里抢走派！”

双胞胎歇斯底里地大笑起来，开始向前奔跑，一路上嘟囔着：如果爷爷不快点跟上，他就连一块派都吃不到啦。剩余的回家路上，充满了双胞胎和爸爸之间的相互斗嘴。Samuel翻了个白眼（因为双胞胎实在**太**幼稚了），而Sandra几乎无法忍住微笑。

Daniel笑了笑，更紧地搂住了爸爸，支撑着他，尽管那没有必要。能听到爸爸这样开怀大笑，真的很好。

***

在爸爸的那通电话之后，用不了多久，Sandra就发现，有什么事正困扰着他。

“你爸爸怎么了？”晚餐准备到一半，她问道。

他眯起了眼睛。“你知道吗，有时候，我感觉你才是那个有心灵感应的，而不是我。”

“是的，我也爱你。”她打趣道，然后叫他在她切蔬菜的时候帮忙削土豆皮。

机械重复的动作让他的脑袋轻松了不少，在马上削完第四个土豆的时候，他叹了口气。“爸爸做好决定了。他想让我们到场。”

“哦。”

“在十月的时候。”

Sandra慢慢地放下了刀。“哦。”她温柔地说道，眨了眨眼。

数年前，当他们开始认真对待对方的时候，Daniel向Sandra坦白了他的背景：他的父亲不是人类，他自己继承了心灵感应的能力。那着实把她吓坏了，他们分开了将近一年。最终，她接受了他的背景。

她的下一次精神崩溃，是在他们意识到、他们的第一个孩子继承了Daniel的能力之后。他们曾简短地讨论过这种可能性，但他们并不相信这真的会发生。Sandra表现得极为震惊，她坐在孩子的婴儿床旁边，大声地问着：这么弱小、这么可爱的孩子，怎么会是怪物呢？Daniel用尽所有意志力，才没把那个问题问出口：Sandra是不是认为，Daniel也是怪物？

晚些时候，当Samuel变成一个会爬行、嘟嘟囔囔的小婴儿时，Sandra趴在Daniel的胸口大哭着，一遍又一遍地责怪自己，责怪自己说了那些话。在这样的时刻，Daniel的能力就显得格外重要：他可以查看Samuel的意识，然后自信地向她宣布，孩子没有受到任何的心理创伤。

在那之后，双胞胎在彼此之间创造的语言，就变得非常容易接受。

Daniel曾向Sandra解释过，他的父亲每年只能化为人形一次，就在十月的新月之时。在那段时间里，他总会让爸爸独自和父亲待着。等爸爸到了五十岁后，看到Daniel依旧拒绝在十月的时候去沼泽，Sandra扬起了眉毛。

“你不觉得，现在还继续避开他们，是不是太乐观了？我是说，你爸爸已经五十岁了。你真的认为，你父亲依然会在每年十月进入发情期？”

他盯着她看了很长一段时间，然后慢悠悠、小心翼翼地问道，“你是说，五十岁已经太老了？不能有活跃的性生活了？宝贝，我甚至都不知道父亲究竟几岁。”他温柔地提醒道，“此外，爸爸说，父亲每年看起来都是一个模样。也就意味着，他可能会一直都有发情期。所以，除非爸爸有别的想法，否则，我是不会在十月的新月之时靠近沼泽的。”

考虑到之前，他们谈论过十月为什么不去爸爸那里。所以，当Sandra听到Daniel告诉她、爸爸提出的邀请后，她露出了一脸震惊的表情——这毫不意外。

“你爸爸让我们在你父亲变成人形、进入发情期的时候，到他那里去？”

他摇了摇头。“不是的。或者，好吧，是的。”

Sandra扬起了眉毛，但是什么都没说。

“爸爸的情况恶化了。”Daniel叹了口气。“他想离开。”

“他想死？”

“事实上，我不确定到底会发生什么。我只知道，在父亲和爸爸相遇的那一天，父亲本该杀了他的。但是，相反的，他选择了和爸爸成为伴侣。”

“哇哦，”她说着，语气毫无起伏。“这是真爱啊。”

“哦，确实是。自从我搬去和爸爸一起住后，父亲就上门找到了爸爸，然后对着他露出了脖子。每年都是。如果这还不是真爱，我就不知道怎么样才能算真爱了。”他说道。

他和Sandra都是Beta，因此，他们不会参与另外两种第二性别才有的周期性热潮期和发情期。在这方面，Sandra要比他更不受影响——主要是因为他有心灵感应。事实上，当你能够切切实实“听”到交配周期的来临的时候，你很难做到一无所知。

“无论如何，”他继续说道，“他希望我们到场。爸爸想让我们见见父亲。”他顿了顿。“他想和我们道别。”

***

等他们回到小屋后，爸爸已经精疲力竭了。在孩子们吃饭的时候，Daniel协助爸爸去了厕所，喂他服了药，吃了点他们带来的炖菜。随后，他差不多是抱着爸爸去了卧室。

“Daniel，看在见、见、见……鬼的份上！我73岁了，我还是能走路的。”爸爸低吼着，因为尴尬而把脸涨得通红。

“你同时也是个顽固的老家伙，拒绝接受帮助，即便在很有必要的情况下。”他冷静地回答道，无视了沙发那里传来的笑声，以及那句“爸爸说了‘放屁！’”。爸爸持续咕哝着，但还是妥协了，任由他帮忙把自己抱上床，盖好了被子。等Daniel转身后，看到自己正和Samuel面对面。

“我觉得你该让爷爷休息一会儿。”他温柔地说道。

Samuel的脸沉了下来。

“过来这里，孩子。”爸爸喃喃着，拍了拍身边的位置。“别理你爸爸，他就知道扫兴。”

Samuel几乎是跳上了床，蜷缩着，趴在爷爷身上。但Daniel注意到，他小心翼翼地摆放着自己的四肢。他强行忍住了笑意。

“走开点。”爸爸嘟哝着，Daniel举起了双手。

“我这就走！老天啊。”他瞥了Samuel一眼，让自己的意识轻轻地碰了碰他，好让他知道：如果他们需要什么的话，可以随时叫他。随后，他关上了身后的门。

双胞胎对昨天的长途旅行和今天史诗般的沟渠探险感到异常兴奋。在他们吃了午餐后，Sandra强迫他们去睡午觉。孩子们争论着，是不是只有五岁的孩子才有号召力；随后，在争论的途中就睡了过去。

当Sandra疲惫地走进厨房时，Daniel已经为她热好了一盘炖菜。他们静静地坐着，享受着这段稀少的安宁时刻。

“你确定他待在那里很安全？”

“是的。爸爸出现了幻觉，但他没表现出任何的攻击性。并且，我真的不认为他会对一个孩子出手。还有，万一出于某种原因，它还是发生了，Samuel是可以及时感应到的。”

她点点头，相信他的看法。

“我把他介绍给了父亲。”

“啊，我就在想，那里到底发生了什么。进展如何？”

“Samuel有点被吓到了，这并不意外。他只接触过我的意识，并且，和父亲相比，我的意识根本不值一提。他说父亲看起来非常亮。”

“那你父亲呢？”

“看到我们终于来到这里，他感到非常高兴。他终于有机会见到我们了，我们**所有**人。”

Sandra有点紧张，但还是点了点头。“好吧。”

他们在沉默中吃完了午饭，然后回到沙发那儿。Daniel在客厅的壁炉里生了火，他们依偎在一起，凝视着那团火焰。

“我们还有多少时间？”片刻后，Sandra问道，她的声音低沉，略显犹豫。

“我不确定。”他说着，无意识地揉着她的膝盖。“也许还有几天。这一次，父亲或许会提早几天化为人形。”

“那，我们要做什么准备吗？我要不要——我不太清楚，做点什么吃的？”

他笑了笑，亲了亲她的嘴唇。“不。父亲不需要吃东西，虽然他很喜欢巧克力。而且我不认为我们需要做任何形式的准备。爸爸和我——多半还有Samuel——会在父亲变成人形的时候感应到他的存在。他会过来这里。”

“哦，很好。”Sandra呼了一口气。“我本来还担心，我们需要去沼泽。”

“不，我们不用去，”他笑出声，将她抱得更紧。“只有他们两个会一起去沼泽。”

Sandra抱住了他，把脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。他们一直凝视着那团火焰，直到徒留余烬。

***

接下来的几天，差不多都在相同的形式中度过：去外面慢悠悠地散一次步；接着爸爸会打个盹，Samuel在他身旁看书；然后Sandra强迫叛逆的双胞胎躺下安静一会儿。那古怪地令人感到平静而且愉悦，但是Daniel知道，这一切不会持续太久。

在第二天的时候，爸爸的手机响了。是Sam叔叔打来的。爸爸在打盹，于是Daniel接了电话。

** _“呃，你好，_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _。_ ** ** _Dean_ ** ** _还好吗？”_ **

“是啊，爸爸很好。他在打盹。我们出去散了个步，所以他累坏了。”他走过去，瞥了一眼卧室。

**_“哦。”_**短暂的停顿后。**_“我希望……我在参与一个大案子，所以我会有一阵联络不上，我只是……”_**

“是Sam吗？”爸爸没有睁开眼睛，但他的身体变得紧张起来。

“是的，是他。”

电话的另一端，Sam陷入了沉默。

爸爸戳了戳Samuel的腰。“Samuel？我需要你稍微离开一会儿。我得接这个电话，而你不能待在这里，孩子。这是大人的事情。”

孩子对着爷爷歪过脑袋，然后看着Daniel。“好的。”他点点头，从床上跳了下来。“晚点我可以回来吗？”

“在我睡觉的时候把我压扁？当然可以。”爸爸露齿而笑。他等待Samuel离开，然后收起了笑容。“打开免提。”

** _“嗨，_ ** ** _Dean_ ** ** _。”_ **

爸爸叹了口气。“Sam。我知道你为什么会打电话来。”

** _“是吗？”_ **

“是啊，但这不会改变任何事情。”

电话线里沉默了一阵。**_“你是说，我不能向我哥哥道别吗？”_**

“什么？”

**_“_****_Dean_****_，你总是有点迟钝。”_**Sam叹着气，可他的语气很温柔。**_“我无法否认，我希望还能有别的办法，但是……就像某个聪明人几年前对我说的，这不由我决定。”_**

爸爸扬起了眉毛，Daniel给了他一个极其无辜的表情。“是啊，我想知道是谁。”爸爸冷冷地说道。

他们坐在那儿，沉默了一会儿。随后Sam清了清嗓子。**_“我有话要说，并且我需要你闭嘴听我把话说完。行吗？”_**他等到那个表示肯定的回答后，继续说道。

** _“我很抱歉。对于我试图逼迫你、试图让你屈从于我的意愿、以为自己比你更了解你的生活，我感到非常抱歉。我甚至还对你产生了质疑，我也很抱歉。然后，关于我针对_ ** ** _Castiel_ ** ** _说的一切，我他妈的感到抱歉极了，我真的真的很抱歉。我为你感到担心，而我却忘了要相信你。我很抱歉——”_ **

他的声音非常崩溃，Daniel能通过扬声器听到他颤抖的呼吸。他瞥了爸爸一眼——爸爸正使劲地眨着眼，坐在床上、他的身边，紧紧地抱着自己的肩膀，默默以此作为支撑。

** _“对于我们失去的时间，我感到非常抱歉——不，是我失去了时间。失去了和你一起的时间。你明明需要我，而我却让你感到失望，因为我以为自己知道的更多。我很抱歉。我很抱歉我不在你那里——我将无法见到你的伴侣。不过，对于这件事，我只能责怪我自己。”_ **

** _“那么，我想，这差不多就是我想说的所有的话。对于_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _和他的家庭能陪着你，我感到非常开心。我只希望——”_ **

背景里传来一阵骚动和沙沙声，于是Sam盖住了话筒，说了些什么。

** _“_ ** ** _Dean_ ** ** _？我真的很抱歉，但我得走了，需要处理些事情。”_ **

“好啊。”爸爸嘶哑地说道。

** _“一路平安，大哥。我爱你。”_ **

爸爸哽咽了一声。“你也是，小屁孩。再见。”

***

在那通电话之后，爸爸几乎睡了一天。尽管Daniel和Sandra试图提醒Samuel，爷爷哪儿都不会去——至少，无论如何，现在没有——但Samuel还是顽固地守在爷爷的身边。Samuel把脸蛋埋在爷爷的身侧，紧紧地闭着眼睛，拒绝听他父母说话。Daniel耸耸肩，只能由他而去。

总之，对他们所有人来说，那只是慢悠悠的、昏昏欲睡的一天。

在过去的某些时刻，爸爸曾向Daniel道过歉，说自己是个糟糕的父亲。那时，他还不明白，并嘲笑爸爸是个笨蛋。但是现在，等他有了自己的孩子后，Daniel终于明白了：无论你多么努力地尝试，无论你有多爱你的孩子们，你终究还是会认为你犯了一些可怕的错误，给他们永久地留下伤痕，或者把他们弄得一团糟，导致他们会花上数年的时间来治疗，并且咒骂着你的名字。对于Daniel有没有因为爸爸说了这些话而对着他翻白眼，这无关紧要，因为——当Daniel坐在地板上，盯着他熟睡的孩子们时，他无比希望：自己对他们来说、是称职的父亲。

作为父母，似乎意味着持久的担忧、头疼、揣测和极高的压力指数，所以，如果“成为父母”是某种普通的工作形式，那么它应该早就被禁止了。

但是，依然会有这些时刻：比如Samuel忘记吃午饭、嘟哝着他想到的某个点子、数学考试没考好、或者读了某本书；或是双胞胎冲进来的时候，身上都是煤灰和叶子，声称自己是这个宇宙的Alpha，邪恶女王——也就是妈妈——居然胆敢夺走他们的剑；或是其中一个孩子在他们的院子里发现了一只受伤的麻雀，然后照顾它，直到它恢复健康；或是其中一个孩子在晚上偷偷钻进他们的被窝，依偎在他身侧，把他冰凉的脚丫子贴着他的；或是——

成为父母，似乎，是一本活灵活现的、充满老生常谈的书。

***

几天后，爸爸进入了另一种程度的僵硬，气氛开始紧张起来——Daniel瞬间就意识到了。

“时间快到了，是不是？”他问道，把脑袋歪向一边——爸爸总是说，这会让他想起父亲。

“是啊。”爸爸咕哝着。他变得有点暴躁，但是这种暴躁完全和他的疾病无关。“不会太久了。”

Daniel点点头。

爸爸几次把拳头握紧，又松开，然后把手平放在膝盖上。“我想，是时候和孩子们谈谈了。”

Daniel再次点点头。“我可以把整个过程录下来吗？”

“我想，可以吧。你已经告诉过孩子们关于第二性别的事了，对不对？”

“是啊，但我认为你还是得说得通俗易懂一点。以防万一。”

“好吧。”爸爸沉默了一会儿。“今晚？”

他笑了笑。“今晚。”

他留下爸爸在那儿休息，然后通知了Sandra。他们吃了午饭，点燃了壁炉，煮了一大壶茶。等一切就绪后，Daniel帮助爸爸走出房间，扶着他在沙发上坐下，然后在他身周堆了一堆垫子。

“你是在为我筑巢吗，孩子？”爸爸慢条斯理地说着，露出了被逗乐的笑容。

Daniel翻了个白眼，把另一只垫子放到他大腿上。Samuel让自己尽可能近地依偎在爷爷身侧，双胞胎坐在他的另一侧。

“那么……”爸爸开了口，有点点迟疑，然后瞥了Daniel一眼。

“好了，孩子们。”Daniel说道。“记不记得，妈妈和我告诉过你们，有两种第一性别、和三种第二性别？”

孩子们眨眨眼，点了点头。

“你，妈妈，Sam叔叔，还有Jess阿姨是Beta。”Samuel陈述到。“爷爷是Alpha，就和Kev堂哥、Thomas堂哥还有Emma堂姐一样。还有Jasper堂弟和Joan堂弟是Omega。”

“孩子们都是Alpha和Omega。Sam真是好福气。”爸爸低声说着，Daniel忍住了笑意。

“你们一直缠着我，要我告诉你们，爷爷和祖父是怎么认识的，所以，这就是我们在这里的原因。爷爷准备告诉你们一个故事——不过，有一个条件。”Daniel期待地扬起了一侧眉毛。

“我们乖乖地坐着不动，保持安静！”

爸爸哼哼着，笑了起来。“你把他们教得很好。”

Daniel充满爱意地翻了个白眼。“是啊，但愿……”

“我们开始吧。那是一个漆黑的暴风雨夜晚，”爸爸用某种夸张的声音开了个头。“不，那确实是！”爸爸气呼呼地喊了一声，但还是对着咯咯傻笑的孩子们露出了笑容。“雨下得很大，我开着车，几乎无法看清前方。我对我弟弟感到非常操——生气，那也就是为什么，我会一路开车到这里。出于某些原因，**我**没有出什么事。当然，我的车掉进了沟里。于是，我就那样迷失在沼泽边的碎石路上。随后，我看到了一团闪烁的蓝色火焰……”

Daniel笑了，检查了一下录音机是否在正常工作，然后靠在了Sandra坐着的椅子上。他之前听过这个故事（虽然是更加露骨的版本），所以不需要仔细地去聆听。相反地，他观察着爸爸的模样：他的体态和姿势，他脸上转瞬即逝的表情，他起伏的声音，还有他谈起父亲时、眼睛里闪烁的光芒。爸爸一直是个很会讲故事的人。而现在，在他生命的最后一个夜晚里，他终于有机会向他最重要的观众，讲述这个关于他一生的、最伟大的故事。

***

第二天早晨，在它发生的那一瞬间，Daniel就感觉到了。他看着爸爸，爸爸早饭吃到一半，愣在了那里，慢慢地转过视线，对上了Daniel的眼睛。爸爸把勺子放回碗里，喝了一口咖啡，呼出一口气。

“爸爸？**爸爸！**”

“没事的，Samuel。深呼吸，然后放松。是他来了。”

“他好亮，好强大。他就像——就像太阳！”Samuel的眼睛瞪得大大的，不知所措。Daniel本能地做出了反应，用自己的意识盖住了Samuel的意识，裹着它，保护它。

Sandra收拾了他们残留的早餐，Daniel帮助爸爸坐到了沙发上。双胞胎感应不到父亲的到来，但他们能感受到紧张的氛围，因而坐立不安。Samuel蜷缩在爷爷的臂弯里，抓着他的手。爸爸僵硬地转了个身，在孩子的头顶上落下一个吻，喃喃着一些Daniel听不见的话语。

事实上，他们没有谈论过，事情要如何进行。Daniel只知道，父亲会化为人形，来到小屋——好吧，就是这样。可能会有某种形式的介绍，不过，最大的可能是，父亲会就这么带走爸爸，然后两人一起离开。

当然，父母比孩子们提早离世，是自然规律，但是Daniel未曾真正地想过这个问题。爸爸似乎总是这么顽强地充满活力，精神焕发，全靠意志力来对抗死亡——直到现在。不过，话说回来，这又是很典型的爸爸：对着死神竖起手指，拒绝接受任何其他人的条件，除了他自己的。爸爸是个决定了自己生活的男人；现在，他将会决定自己的死亡。

他们没有等待太久。在父亲抵达小屋之前，Daniel早就感觉到了父亲的存在。于是，他替他打开了门。门前站着一位年龄不明的纤瘦男子，有着一头乱糟糟的头发，穿着薄薄的束腰短袍。这一切看起来都是如此陌生，因为他之前从未见过父亲变为人类的模样。不过，他并不需要；因为，父亲仿佛穿透了那副躯壳，他的眼睛有如燃烧的蓝色火焰，就和Daniel几十年前的记忆一模一样。父亲微笑着，伸出了手。

** _——你好，_ ** ** _Daniel_ ** ** _——_ **

“你好，父亲。好久不见。”他大声地说着，为了提醒其他人。他知道父亲会理解的。

父亲向前跨出一步，用双手捧住Daniel的脸，将两人的额头贴到一起。Daniel彻底不动，并且放松了下来，沉浸在父亲的意识中——对于这份连接，他思念了太久。他忘却了时间，忘却了身处何方，悬浮在父亲脑海里的蓝色光芒中，分享着这一生的回忆和经历。

父亲后退了一步，Daniel轻轻地晃了晃。他的周遭突然变得冰冷、变得灰蒙蒙，虽然他知道，并没有什么发生了改变。他眨了几下眼睛，试图让视野变得清晰，转身看看发生了什么。

父亲正站在Sandra的面前，她被吓坏了。但是父亲稍稍侧过身体，等着Daniel恢复状态，稍稍歪过了脑袋。

** _——接触？——_ **

“父亲想要碰你一下，宝贝。可以吗？”他问道。Sandra脸色发白。“当然，你可以拒绝。不过，如果你愿意的话，对他来说很有意义。”

她盯着父亲看了一会儿，然后点点头。父亲点了点头，表示感谢，然后伸出手，轻轻地用两根手指碰了碰Sandra的额头。这份接触几乎瞬间就结束了，但她还是明显地发起抖来。她盲目地伸出手，Daniel紧紧地将她拥在身侧。

“谢谢你。”他在她耳边低语着。Sandra点点头，动作略显仓促。

在Sandra和Daniel的准许下，父亲重复了相同的动作，轻轻地碰了碰双胞胎。双胞胎一言不发地盯着他，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。Daniel非常诧异，他们居然没有哭出声。

随后，父亲转身面向沙发，然后顿住了。

Daniel感觉到了Samuel的惊恐不安，但Daniel被父亲和爸爸脸上的表情分散了注意力。父亲的神情温柔，他周围的空气在充满关怀的波浪中轻轻地跳动着。爸爸看着父亲，他所有的情绪都显露无疑，无法隐藏任何东西。Daniel感觉眼眶里浮起了泪水。他从没见过爸爸这副样子：彻底的放松、完全的信任、眼睛里闪烁着满满的爱意。他们视线交汇的那一瞬间，似乎化为了永恒；而事实上，那只不过是几秒钟的时间。

Samuel依然窝在爸爸的臂弯里，瞪着父亲，表示抗议。父亲单膝跪地，对着Samuel伸出了手。孩子看着Daniel，不知道该作出何种反应。

“那由你自己决定，Samuel。”Daniel温柔地说道。“如果你拒绝的话，他是不会生气的。”

Samuel重新将视线落在父亲身上，思考着他的选择。随后，他慢慢地、小心翼翼地站了起来，走到父亲跟前。身旁的Sandra紧张了起来，但是Daniel已经迈出步伐，来到儿子的身后，准备在身体上和心理上给予他双重支持。如果父亲准备用意识接触Samuel，那么孩子会需要Daniel带给他的所有支撑。

那是一次非常温柔、非常谨慎的接触。父亲缓缓地开放了他的意识，小心翼翼地伸展着，让Samuel自己用手和意识来进行实际接触。Daniel保护着Samuel，并且，因为这样，他分享了他们之间的部分交流。这让他露出了微笑。他不知道他的儿子将来是否还有机会经历这样的交流，但对于Samuel至少能有这么一次经历——他能有机会和祖父分享意识，那个被大多数人认为是传说的存在——他感到非常开心。

看到Samuel轻轻地晃了晃身体，父亲极为小心地从接触中退出，歪过了脑袋。

** _——谢谢你——_ **

Samuel的眼睛瞪得大大的。但是，在Daniel有机会解释之前，他感觉被**推了推**，然后父亲瞪大了眼睛。Daniel被逗乐了，同时又很感激。于是他笑了笑。随后，父亲以优雅的姿态站起身，转向了爸爸。

“去妈妈那里。”Daniel轻声对Samuel说道，Samuel看起来还有点恍惚。

父亲在爸爸面前挪了挪，爸爸的嘴角露出了浅浅的笑意。看到父亲跪在地上，爸爸用僵硬的动作向前倾斜着身体。父亲用双手捧住爸爸的面颊，将两人的额头贴到一起。这看起来和父亲与Daniel共享的方式很相似，但是Daniel知道，这是完全不同的。这看起来更为亲密、更为私人，是某种爱人之间才会分享的东西。看着父亲和爸爸沉浸在彼此之间，他感觉自己就像是个电灯泡。不过，这还是没能阻止他把这个瞬间拍成照片，好让自己记住他们。

在等了很久很久之后，父亲站起身，帮助爸爸站了起来。爸爸的身体很僵硬，颤颤巍巍的，但是父亲以极其温柔的方式照顾着他。看到爸爸靠在父亲身上的模样，全然放松，让Daniel感觉心中有某些东西勒得紧紧的。这份**归属感**和**家**的感觉沉甸甸地悬在空气当中，哪怕Daniel作为Beta，无法闻到它的气味，他也依然能够感觉到。

Samuel发出了模糊不清的声音，紧紧地抱住了爸爸。他们说了几句Daniel听不到的话。但是，孩子身上悲伤、紧张的情绪稍微缓和了一些。爸爸抱了抱双胞胎，在Sandra脸颊上落下一个吻，然后转身面向Daniel。

“保重，孩子。”爸爸说道，脸上挂着微笑。他已经开始消失了，放开了对这个世界的眷恋，去向另一个世界。Daniel向前跨出一步，拥抱着他，最后一次沉浸在爸爸的怀抱里，然后，将额头贴上了爸爸的额头。

放手的时间来得太快。Daniel知道，这是正确的选择；可他却发现，自己无法将手从爸爸的T恤上松开，无法让自己不要挡住门，无法说出最后的告别。父亲温柔地抚摸着Daniel的脸颊，擦去他的眼泪——Daniel都不知道自己哭了。他放开了爸爸，看着他的眼睛，说了句“我爱你”还有“再见”。这就是一切，这就是结束。随后，他的双亲迈出了第一步，然后是第二步。在Daniel意识到之前，他们已经消失了。

他站在那里，用力地眨着眼，试图认清这个事实——爸爸走了，真的走了。随后，Sandra走了过来。他开始哭泣，不停地不停地哭泣。他无法止住泪水，就算他知道，这就是爸爸想要的，一切都按照它原本的路线进行着。

“你应该去给他们送别。”Sandra轻声说道。Daniel点了点头。

他走出门外，慢慢地走向沼泽，跟随着那些他无法看见的足迹——但他知道，那些足迹确实就在那儿。他几乎走到了沼泽的边缘，随后，他看到一圈明亮的蓝色光环。他感到父亲的存在向外翻涌着，很快，另一份存在加入了他。Daniel忍住了一声哽咽。

他强迫自己盯着那明亮的蓝色光环，看着它渐渐化作一团跳动的火焰。等他看到另外一团绿色的火焰跟上它，和它交织在一起的时候，他呼出一口气，露出了笑容。

** _——再见——_ **

**全文完**

**Author's Note:**

> **原作者后记：**  
更多关于帕金森的信息可以在[这里](https://www.parkinson.org/en/index)找到。  
我稍稍把信息进行了一些整合，不过基本都是真实的：帕金森是一种神经系统疾病，无法痊愈。药物和运动可以缓解症状，有时也可以长时间地停止进展。就像文中提到的，患者的死因并不是帕金森，他们通常死于肺炎。  
这就是他们的故事的结局了。或者说，是开始，取决于你怎么想。总之，这个故事我就写到这里了。Daniel和他的家庭会继续生活；Sam会渐渐意识到Dean已经离开了；而Dean和Castiel……谁又知道他们去了哪儿呢？这不重要，毕竟，他们终于永远在一起了。


End file.
